


K-I-S-S-I-N-G

by abitofarockyroad



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4494102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abitofarockyroad/pseuds/abitofarockyroad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know, you’re hilarious. Has anyone ever told you that?”</p><p>“You know it has been mentioned a few times.” Steve replies with a smirk. “Can I join this movie marathon? I’ll make waffles?”</p><p>“Oh hell yes I love your waffles.”</p><p>“I feel like I’m being used for my incredible waffle skills.”</p><p>“Well if I had my way I would be using you for way more than that.” You say, standing up. You grab your plates and wink at Steve as you walk past to stick them in the sink.</p><p>“Don’t tempt me.” He replies, watching you as you walk back past him towards the sofas in your teeny apartment. You and Steve had been best friends since you’d been introduced at a party four years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	K-I-S-S-I-N-G

**Author's Note:**

> Request 25: A oneshot where Steve and the reader are really close friends and are always flirting a little bit. She is teasing him about something and he warns her that she’ll cross the line and it leads to them kissing. (Anonymous)

“Good morning.” You hear Steve call from behind you. You look around and wave, before turning your attention back to the food you had been stuffing into your mouth.

“A md pncdges.” You say, food spraying out of your mouth as Steve sits down opposite you.

“Pardon?”

You chew a few more times, swallow, then try again. “I made pancakes.”

“Try taking a breath between them yeah?” He says, grabbing a plate and pulling a few pancakes towards him. You watch as he pours practically half a bottle of maple syrup on top, along with a lump of butter.

“Sugar much.” You note, taking a swig of your coffee.

“Says the girl that has two vanilla shots and five spoonfuls of sugar in her coffee.” He shoots back, raising an eyebrow at you as if daring you to make another jab.

“I gotta do something to make it taste half decent.” You mutter, grinning.

“So any plans for today?” Steve asks, grinning back at you.

“Well.” You say, swallowing your last bite of pancake. “It’s a Saturday. I thankfully don’t have work. So my plans include eating too much, which I am already on the way to completing with this breakfast, and watching as many films as humanely possible. I was thinking Harry Potter marathon. What about you?”

“Well I was going to go play cards with my poker club but I’m about seventy years too late for that.” Steve muses, tapping his chin thoughtfully.

“You know, you’re hilarious. Has anyone ever told you that?”

“You know it has been mentioned a few times.” Steve replies with a smirk. “Can I join this movie marathon? I’ll make waffles?”

“Oh hell yes I love your waffles.”

“I feel like I’m being used for my incredible waffle skills.”

“Well if I had my way I would be using you for way more than that.” You say, standing up. You grab your plates and wink at Steve as you walk past to stick them in the sink.

“Don’t tempt me.” He replies, watching you as you walk back past him towards the sofas in your teeny apartment. You and Steve had been best friends since you’d been introduced at a party four years ago.

After a year or so you found a cute little flat near to your work and S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters for the big shot soldier. It was…interesting living with Captain America. Some days he came home happy, a mission having gone very well or just after a generally good day. Others he would come home and sit in the darkness, trying and failing to get himself drunk by working his way through all the alcohol in your house. He started off having more bad days than good. Memories of what his life used to be and thoughts of what he had missed haunting him. He would get snappy and angry quickly, difficult to talk to and moody.

Slowly though, the more time he spent with you and in today’s day and age, he improved. He would get up early and go for jogs, meeting Sam and actually having company rather than going alone and willowing in damaging thoughts. He wouldn’t beat himself up too badly after missions that had gone wrong. He learnt to communicate with you, and verbalising things helped. The amount of time you had spent with him, and the amount he had shared with you, you couldn’t help but be closer than most normal friends.

“So do we want snacks now or…?” Steve asks, walking over and standing above you. His voice pulled you out of your train of thought and you stared at him for a few moments before realising what he had said.

“Let’s give it at least two films before we begin working our way through the, miserably lacking, contents of the fridge.” You say and Steve nods, handing you a drink before sitting down next to you. “A Capri-Sun? Steve you shouldn’t have.”

“It’s the only drinks we have left so just suck it up.” At this you both glance at each other.

“Accidental pun?”

“Oh completely intentional.” He says, unconvincingly.

“Bollocks. It’s still slightly saddening the only drinks we have are Capri-Suns, as much as I enjoy them.”

“Technically they’re mine.” Steve points out as you try and get the film to start on your particularly unreliable DVD player.

“Oh I’m sorry, is the six foot two, two hundred and twenty pound guy struggling to share his juice. Do you want some animal crackers to make it better?” You say, pouting at Steve and trying not to laugh at his grumpy face.

“Just play the damn film.” He mutters and you laugh, pressing play. As soon as the film begins you lean into him, his arm automatically wrapping around your shoulders in your usual film watching position. You curl up close next to him and sigh, relaxing your body into his.

You’re almost at the end of the film when Steve puts his hand gently on your leg. You jump slightly but he doesn’t seem to notice however, not taking his eyes off the screen. You watch his hand out of the corner of your eye as he absentmindedly traces patterns with his fingers on your bare skin, your leg tingling under his touch.

“Now look.” He says suddenly, his hand flying off your leg to point at the screen angrily. “Why didn’t they keep in all the protective stuff? Snape’s potion riddle was so clever but they just got rid of it! And don’t even get me started on Peeves. Where the hell is Peeves!”

“I feel ya bro.” You say, grinning. Harry Potter was your absolute favourite and you had slowly been pushing it into Steve’s life since you had moved in together. After his third time reading the books, the films frustrated him just as much as his perky little ass frustrated you. “The Norbert thing was missing too.”

“Oh yeah! Where was Ron’s brother to collect him? Like what was with that?!”

“Oh and in the Mirror of Erised Harry only see’s his mum and dad. I wanna see the entire Harry Potter family.” You say, Steve nodding along enthusiastically.

“I can top that.” Steve says dramatically, the film now forgotten.

“Do it.”

“Three words. Nimbus two thousand.”

“Oh god you’re so right.” You say, slapping your hand down on your leg. “That irks me beyond belief.”

“I wonder what the parcel is. Let’s open it right here even though it specifically says not too.” Steve says in a mock high voice. “Oh shocker it’s a broomstick in the broomstick shaped parcel! Oh golly gosh what a jolly good surprise!”

“Did you just say golly gosh what a jolly good surprise.” You say, staring at Steve in amusement.

“So what if I did.”

“You’re such a loser.”

“Hey, leave me alone.” He protests, his hand resting on your knee again.

“You’ve already practically memorised the films and now you’re mocking the great and wonderful Daniel Radcliffe.”

“He deserved it.” Steve mutters, his eyes back on the film now.

“How did you even get your voice that high?”

“Shut up and watch the film.”

“Maybe it’s all the time you’ve been spending with that nurse…what’s her name…Sharron?”

“Leave it.”

“Steve and Sharron sittin in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G.” You say in a sing song voice, your jokey laugh tinged with something slightly sourer. As glad as you were that Steve was happy and dating again, you couldn’t help but be slightly jealous.

“Shut up.” Steve says, now glowering at the screen.

“First comes love. Then comes marriage-”

“Don’t push me.””

“Then comes the baby in the baby’s carriage!”

“You know what-” Steve says, lunging towards you. At first, you think he’s gunna hit you. Until he presses his lips against yours that is. You lean into the kiss, his lips soft and warm against yours. His hand that was on your knee slides up your thigh slowly, pausing when he breaks the kiss suddenly.

“What was that?” You say, your chest rising and falling heavily.

“I had to shut you up somehow.” He says, his eyes fixed on yours, pupils blown.

“Shut me up some more.” You say, swinging your leg over him so you’re straddling his lap. You take your face in his hands and kiss him urgently, all the pent up feelings and emotion you’d been hiding for the past years breaking free. Steve’s arms wrap around you, pulling you close. His hands slide under your top and up your back, the feel of his hands on your skin intensifying the kiss.

“I’ve wanted this for so long.” Steve mutters into your mouth.

“Stop talking.” You reply, biting his bottom lip, making him groan. Your body shivering at the noises coming from his mouth, you begin grinding your hips into his. Moans and whines intermittently escape his lips, the friction between the two of you increasing. His tongue slips into your mouth, one of his hands unhooking your bra with a snap. Steve pulls his mouth from yours, pressing his lips instead against your neck, biting gently.

“I need you.” He whispers in your ear, pressing a kiss on the sensitive skin just below your earlobe. You feel yourself shiver as he continues pressing kisses down your jaw, continuing down your chest.

“Here or the bedroom?” You ask breathlessly, dragging your fingers down his chest. The pair of you look at the tiny sofa and make a decision.

“Bedroom.” You say in unison. You go to move off of Steve, but instead find him wrapping his strong arms around your legs. When he stands you wrap yourself around him, his arms holding you up against his body, your legs around his hips. He kisses you again, walking you towards your bedroom. He pauses at one point to push you against one of the walls, ripping open your buttoned shirt with his hands, pressing frantic kisses down your chest and across your breasts.

“Steve.” You say after a while and he begins moving again, finally making it to the bedroom. He drops you onto the bed and his eyes rake over your body, his intense gaze making you feel self-conscious and turned on at the same time.

“You have no idea how many times I’ve pictured having you like this.” He practically growls and you knew if you had been standing your knees would have been weak.

“Well don’t leave me waiting all day soldier.” You say winking. “It’s not like you’re the only one with fantasies.”


End file.
